barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Like To Be A Hero
'''I Like To Be A Hero '''is the 28th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Maria and Keesha wants to be a hero. BJ says "Captain Pickles: Saves the Day!". When Danny, Chip, Hannah, Stephen, Jeff and Kim wants to be a hero. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Curits *Danny *Jeff *Stephen *Robert *Jesse *Hannah *Kim *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Keesha *Brooke *Maria *Kelly *Clarie *Darla *Sean Abel *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T Bookworm Song List #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Itty Bitty Spider #By Myself #The Clapping Song #I Used to Be Afraid #The Superhero Song #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious #The Popcorn Song #Exercise Is Good For You #Hero #You Can Count on Me #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day! And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Halloween Party. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a hairstyle. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a hair-style. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. *Brooke wear the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a bun. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyle. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Darla wear the same clothes from Joe's Clues. And a little long hair. *Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and blue jeans with belt, and a Left wrist hand with a Black Blue and white watch. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Falling for Autumn". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Any Way You Slice It". *During "I Love You" then Kim, Danny, Curtis, Darla, Sean Abel, Ashley, Robert, Kelly, Stephen and Maria, Barney left, while Jeff, Hannah, Chip, Clarie, Kristen, Keesha and Brooke. *At the end of the Barney doll with a picture of BJ is a hero. *Danny is the only human male in this episode. *This episode marks the last appearance of Brooke. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Good, Clean Fun". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Tree-Mendous Trees". *The BJ voice used in this epsiode was heard in "Let's Eat". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "Oh, Brother... She's My Sister". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Good, Clean Fun". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Once Upon A Time". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation